In My Dream If You Jealous
by Min-Lice
Summary: Tao yang selalu menempel dengan Baekhyun membuat Kris salah paham, sedangkan Tao salah paham melihat Kris yang berduan dengan Chanyeol. EXO fanfiction. KrisTao.


In My Dream (If You Jealous)

_Genre:_ Hurt/Comfort

_Lenght:_ One Shoot

_Rate:_ T

_Cast: _Kris (Wu Yi Fan) EXO-M, Tao (Huang Zi Tao) EXO-M

_Cameo: _Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun) EXO-K, Chanyeol (Park Chanyeol) EXO-K

_Disclaimer: _Cerita ini milik saya.

_Warning_: Yaoi

A/N: Saya galau karena selama puasa ga bisa terusin FF laen, jadi saya publish FF ini yang sebelum puasa suadah selesai~ Selamat Sebaran~ (gaje kumat)

Happy Reading~

Wuss...

Pukul 01.12 _Los Angles_, 12 Mei 2012

Malam tanpa awan dengan bertaburan bintang dan terangnnya cahaya bulan, seorang _namja_ dengan postur atletis duduk memandang langit. Dipejamkan sang mata saat angin malam singgah membelai wajahnya.

Kris, duduk termenung dengan hati yang gudah. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah tertidur. _Kris_ bangun dari duduknya, ia langkahkan kaki jenjang itu menuju kasur.

Pandangannya hanya terarah pada wajah terlelap Tao, 'Anak kecil.' Ucapnya dalam hati dengan senyum perih. Ia menarik gulungan kain tebal dan menutupi tubuh _namja_ yang lebih muda darinnya itu.

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang bersebrangan dengan _namja_ yang memiliki mata tajam, Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap lelaki yang memiliki kulit seputih salju. Kris mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk terlelap.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Pukul 06.01 _Los Angles_, 13 Mei 2012

Tao terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia bergegas mematikan alarm dari ponsel dan mulai berusaha membangunkan sang _leader_ dari grupnya. "_Gege_~ ayo bangun~" _Namja_ berjulukan kungfu panda ini terus mengguncang tubuh Kris, tapi orang yang sedang berbaring itu terlelap seperti tidak ingin bangun.

Setelah beberapa lama ia berusaha membangkitkan lelaki dihadapannya, Tao bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, "Eugh..." Kris melenguh merenggangkan tubuh. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan intens dan pikiran yang bercampur aduk.

Tubuh putih Taolah yang pertama menyambut pagi harinya, Kris bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum pikirannya bertambah kacau. _Namja_ tinggi ini hanya membentur-benturkan kepala di bawah guyuran shower.

Wing... Swing...

Pukul 11.12 _Los Angles_, 13 Mei 2012

Kris mengikuti langkah lincah Tao yang pergi kesana kemari untuk bermain, tapi _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum miris. Pasalnya tangan yang Tao genggam bukanlah miliknya, melainkan seseorang bernama Baekhyun.

_Namja_ berkarisma yang terus mengikuti lelaki berjulukan panda itu pergi, ia mencari tempat sepi berusaha menahan perasaannya. Tao yang tidak menemukan keberadaan Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mecari sang _leader_ kesayangannya.

Kedua manusia manis ini tidak menemukan kemana perginya _namja_ berambut pirang itu, "Ah!" Baekhyun menggerjabkan mata ketika hembusan angin singah menerpa tubuhnya, _Tao_ yang melihat itu dengan segera mendekatkan wajah dengan namja di hadapannya. Tanpa disadari ada seorang pria mengepalkan tangannya dengan amarah.

Tao membalikan badannya melihat pada seorang pria tinggi di depannya, "_Gege_~" _Namja_ manis ini melambaikan tanggannya memanggil Kris. Tanpa diduga kris menarik lengan _Chanyeol_ yang ada disampingnya, menyentuhkan bibir merah mudanya pada milik _namja_ yang lengannya ia tarik.

Tao membelalakan matanya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Kris pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang mematung dengan adegan tadi. Tao hanya bisa meremas dada kirinya yang terasa teriris.

Tik tok... Tik tok...

Pukul 22.04 _Los Angles_, 13 Mei 2012

Tao duduk di atas pagar teras kamar hotelnya, ia menatap terangnya rembulan malam dengan mereka ulang adengan yang terekam oleh inggatannya tadi siang. "Tao." Panggil Kris datar, Tubuh _namja_ cantik ini bergetar, ia membalikan tubuhnya tanpa berpindah tempat dan hanya menunduk.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau melakukan itu _gege_!" Tangis Tao pecah, ia mengguncang bahu Kris. Rasa sakit di hati pemuda bernama Kris ini muncul melihat seorang yang ia cintai menagis karenanya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun." Kris mengambil alih kini ia memengang bahu Tao yang lemas, "Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, kau berkata mencintaiku tap-" Ucapan Kris berhenti kala ia mendorong keras tubuh Tao.

"AAAA..." Tao yang tidak kuat menahan dorongan dari Kris, ia terjungkir kebelakang dengan kaki yang terangkat dan menarik baju sang leader.

BUK!

Pukul 22.13 _Los_ _Angles_, 13 Mei 2012

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari tempat tinggi, Kris dan Tao yang berlumuran darah saling bergenggaman tangan, dengan mata yang hampir terpejam dan air mata Tao berucap, "_Wo_... _Ai_... _Ni_..." Kepada Kris yang sudah menutup rapat matanya.

Setelah berhasil mengucap kata cinta _Tao_ perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Gege... _Gege_... _Gege_...

Pukul 06.04 _Seoul_, 14 Mei 2012

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Kris mendudukan tubuhnya, meraba satu persatu bagian ditubuhnya. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran ia memeluk seorang _namja_ cantik yang berada di sebelahnya. Tao membalas pelukan Kris, "_Gege_~ kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kris hanya menggeleng dengan senyum, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao. Kris menghirup dalam aroma tubuh _namja_ yang ia peluk, 'Hanya mimpi.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sang _leader_ mengecup pipi Kiri Taodan berucap, "_Wo_." Ia kecupan lagi pipi kanan _namja_ yang dicintainya itu dan menyebut kata, "_Ai_." _Kris_ menggesekan hidungnya dengan milik Tao lalu mengecup pelan bibir _namja_ cantik itu membisikan kata, "Ni."


End file.
